borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons by prefix (Borderlands 2
Table Conversion Would it be worth while to convert some of this data into tables instead of lists? Zaszamonde (talk) 17:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's pretty long, and going to be a lot more so quite soon.... I just want to get all the data down on the page first. Tables are more compact, but also more awkward to edit. The precise shape of the tables will become apparent once we have all the data here. Dämmerung 17:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I do believe most prefixes are not only brand, but also gun type specific. Not all of them though. You can, for example, find the 'React' prefix on both Dahl pistols and SMG's. --Wooning (talk) 07:55, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Since I was building the weapon title lists in the general weapon article by screencapping every weapon I found I thought I hadn't seen before (and still am), I can tell you that weapons with no prefix at all are actually pretty common. There are definitely "this weapon is shit" prefixes (most of the white weapons you get from the slots have them) and there might also be good ones, but there's no middling ones. :Title is decided by the barrel, manufacturer is receiver, rarity is skin, I think every gun must have default accessories and any variation from those decides the prefix. Or vice versa for all, depending on which way around the engine does those. Evil Tim (talk) 08:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm working from both my own compilation of found weapon titles/prefixes and a disassembly of Startup.upk. Prefix comes first from accessory, then from element, and failing that gets the prefixes like "Lumpy" and "Slippery," "Leather" and "Ornery," that appear to connote nothing but flavor. Those do-nothing prefixes are associated with a grip part. Dämmerung 08:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Also, interestingly, the title-granting barrels are considered cross-manufacturer parts, much like grips. For example, the barrel that grants a pistol a +15% bonus to critical hit damage and grants the Phobia, Hole Puncher, Aimshot, Longarm, Vision, and Hed Shoter! titles is internally named Title_Barrel_Hyperion_Accurate - a Hyperion part. Dämmerung 08:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm looking at the same file right now. I'd love to put this in tables, and I completely understand the gun mechanics, but unfortunately I suck at building tables in HTML. Even more interesting would be to build a reference sheet, for example you want to find a SMG with a Dahl body, Dahl barrel and a Dahl grip, but no additional bonuses. You'll just have to look for a 'Smooth Fox'. --Wooning (talk) 12:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Do note that the sights and the stock will still be random. But there are sights and stock per manufacturer for each weapon class. --Wooning (talk) 12:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: My ranting is turning into Borderlands 2 weapon generation in general, my bad. --Wooning (talk) 12:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::I could probably get you pictures of most weapon barrels, it would be rather useful to group them on Borderlands 2 Weapons with a picture of the barrel by each sub-group that uses it since each one has distinct qualities. So a table with barrel (image), next column manufacturer, next one Bandit name, next one Dahl name, etc. I'm a little curious as to why there's eight manufacturers for pistols but there only seem to be five pistol barrels (excluding the mythical Jakobs "Pepperbox" which I think isn't real or is a scrapped Jakobs E-Tech pistol title). Evil Tim (talk) 12:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Name meanings. Found a Kwalal Kwalal Muckamuck, and was wondering what it meant. Ugly URL for books.google says it means 'Gallop to'. So possibly increased fire rate? Do we want to add the actual name meanings/translations, or would that just clutter things up? Maybe another page for them... Please remember to sign your talk pages. All Jakobs snipers have names from Chinuk Wawa. Kwalal Kwalal comes from the Vladof grip, which does impart a RoF bonus (and a concomitant damage penalty, and some other effects on Jakobs or Vladof weapons). Note that the sniper RoF accessory proper gives the Klook ("bent") prefix, reflecting its ricocheting shot property. I don't know where the right place to put trivia like this or the Vladof "Nadsat" names might be -- perhaps under the manufacturer. Dämmerung 16:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Razzafrazzin... I dunno how I keep forgetting that. Maybe separate pages for grips by manufacturer similar to this? "Vladof grips give name elements Foo, Bar, Baz. Torgue grips give name elements Bel, Boz, Qux." with short translations. Not all the items on this page have their effects listed, too... I didn't know kwalal kwalal changed RoF and damage... Is there a more comprehensive page for it? Or does this one just need love? --Azaram (talk) 06:01, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : Another one missing entirely... I have an Ava Dart, a pistol that fires two fire darts that explode a moment after hitting something. No 'ava' on the list at all. --Azaram (talk) 11:58, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Look more closely at your weapon! That's a Dva, not Ava, Dart. Vladof E-tech pistol with the double-shot accessory. Dämmerung 02:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yup, misremembered it. (jedi hand movement) Move along, nothing to see here. --Azaram (talk) 10:10, February 15, 2013 (UTC) More prefix meanings Still missing some in the list. I don't have any way to verify them, but this post on the gearbox forums by a user seems to have all of them: http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=238335 This post http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=3290568#post3290568 explains what the various parts of a gun do, for those of us who haven't deconstructed the whole thing. :P --Azaram (talk) 09:41, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Since these links are dead, would someone please help entering prefixes for elements and grips? Charonjfox (talk) 15:47, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Conflicting Info There are some inconsistencies in the shotgun prefixes between the image on the page (looks like info taken from the guide), the ones listed on the page itself, and the link provided above (http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=238335). I don't have a way to check what's right, perhaps someone does? Skittery (talk) 21:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) What about items? (Grenade mods/Shields/Class Mods etc) Will one of these ever be done for items? I'd in particular like one for Shields, because the prefixes on Class Mods and Grenade Mods are quite self explanatory. Shields however, could really be important, since the prefix's effect is not immediately known. Cybersteel8 (talk) 05:53, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hyperion "Stabilizing" prefix (SMG) I think the Stabilizing prefix for SMGs mean faster accuracy gain, according to a test I just did, comparing a level 37 Commerce (which is supposed to be faster than most Hyperion SMGs, excluding the Bitch of course) to a level 39 blue Stabilizing Projectile Convergence. I know that there may be a difference in rarity, but the Commerce should have the advantage, shouldn't it? That Commerce took 5 more shots (15 shots) to get to max accuracy than the Stabilizing SMG (10 shots). That's a pretty big deal, if you ask me. I'll have to do some more testing tho before I even try to edit the page, myself. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 12:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I got more blue Hyperion SMGs and tested them, a level 34 Inspiring Presence and a level 46 Asset Projectile Convergence. The first one only took 7 shots to max accuracy, while the other one took 15 shots, just like the Commerce that I tested. This kinda reminds me of how prefixes go in Borderlands (tiered, like corrosive-caustic-vitriolic-pestilent for corrosive guns), like both "stabilizing" and "asset" gives faster accuracy gain but the latter is the superior prefix. Or maybe "asset" only has a higher starting accuracy, hence reducing the number of shots to get to the max accuracy, because I did notice that the initial crosshair size is considerably smaller compared the other three I tested. I'm just sharing the data I gather as I go by my playthrough with various characters. Maybe when I feel at least bit overzealous (mostly when I'm bored), I'll just gib some guns and test some Hyperion prefixes to fill out some blanks lol. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 04:48, September 6, 2014 (UTC)